


The Choice

by GreenishThings



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Yeh Shuhua, F/F, Fanfiction, I Tried, K-pop References, Kings & Queens, Minor Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Top Seo Soojin, shuhua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenishThings/pseuds/GreenishThings
Summary: 2 kingdoms at harmony, 2 lands at peace for 67 years. Suddenly there were disturbing happenings around the peaceful kingdoms, the 2 lands started to do its work. One is the land of rebels and one being warriors to fight when needed.Queen Jeon Soyeon of Androgyny Motherland, together with the supreme heads of the knighthood; Grand Mistress Song Yuqi and Seo Soojin help the king of Trefoil Kingdom on guarding his 3 Princesses, Princess Minnie, Princess Miyeon and his youngest, the fairest, and modest Princess Yeh Shuhua.They say every man has a choice from the moment he or she can walk. Make a decision from the choices in front of you. Would you choose Love? Or Life? Will it be Treachery? Or Freedom?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. SECTION I; Coming Home.

**Grand Mistress Seo Soojin.**

“Would it be weird not to feel anything after fighting so many dumb men?” Alice asks. It made me chuckle and say, “Maybe men are getting dumber and dumber to fight with.”

Another battle won and ended. I looked around seeing hundreds of men, who are very loyal to their Lord, lay dead on the ground. Astonishing how they fought and gave their lives to that one person, who in return might not even know their name.

“Lord Bennet surrendered when he heard his whole army got defeated by women,” Grand Mistress Song Yuqi emphasizing the word ‘Women’ before continuing. “Imagine the man’s face. Oh, I can’t because I’m a woman who should be at home cooking whatever for her husband and lovely children.” Everyone laughed and clapped. “Men are truly dumb!” Someone shouted and made the laughter sound louder.

“We’ve had some fair and share of foolishness in life but not to that extent,” I said standing. “But today, we are true victors. As we should be warriors of Androgyny, come and bring this worthy news to the Queen.” Everyone cheered and roared. We’ve lost some of the women but their names will always be remembered to every war we enter.

“Grand Mistress Seo,” Ida came to me. “Please Ida, just Soojin is okay.” I smiled at her. “Right, I’ve really not gotten used to your new title as one of the supreme heads of this knighthood,” She grinned and said with a low tone. “The fallen warriors are given a proper burial.” I nodded in understanding and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her sister and one of my best warriors were one of the few warriors that got killed in this battle. I knew her grieving. “She is very proud of you.” I looked at her eyes and she nodded in response.

“Warriors!” I shouted. Everyone stopped walking and looked at me. “From this day on, the warriors who have died and fallen will be remembered forever.” I looked up at the sky. “May their spirit be at peace.” Everyone said in unison and continued walking back to the land.

While walking back to the land someone bumps on me. I looked back to see who is it and to my surprise, it was someone I didn’t know. “Forgive me, Grand Mistress Seo. I didn’t see where I’m going.” She said and quickly left with a pile full of armors and swords on her arms. “Is that your new Page?” I ask Lady Yuqi who is walking towards me. “She was supposed to be the queen’s new servant but she was given to me. Apparently, the girl wants to be a knight. The best knight like her icon.” She said with a wink. “Icon? Who may that be?” I questioned. Lady Yuqi groaned and said, “As much as you are great at the battle, you suck at understanding the obvious ones.” Before I could react there was a loud horn echoing in our way. It was a welcome horn to those who came back alive and mourn to those who didn’t.

As we walk up to the gates there she was, waiting and smiling. Like a mother waiting for her children to hug her.

“My queen,” I bowed down and everybody did it too. “My warriors welcome back home from another glorious battle,” She said smiling. “Let us hold a moment of silence for those who have not come back physically but their spirits are with us forever.” She said and looked up. “May their spirit be at peace.” Everyone once again said in unison. The queen ordered everyone to get in and rest for they have every right to enjoy themselves later on. Everyone but us, the queen ordered me and Lady Song Yuqi to come to her chambers to discuss some matters. We obeyed and quickly entered the Queen’s chambers.

“How well was leading the knighthood soosoo?” I was stunned at that nickname. “Our soosoo looks a bit overwhelmed.” Lady Song pissed me more. “Am not,” I replied eagerly. “I just didn’t hear that nickname in a month now,” I said taking off my armor and sword. “How dare you not call my dear soosoo her cute nickname Song Gogi?” The queen asks Lady Song who is also removing her armor with the help of the queen. “Who ordered us to not call each other nicknames when were not altogether?” She answered the queen and pouted. The queen raised her eyebrows at us both. “What is it that you want to talk about anyway Queen Jeon Soyeonnie?” I ask happily before we get bombarded with questions.

“The rebels are on the move once again.” She said in a serious tone. “With Lord Bennet surrendering, I hardly doubt they’ll make a move again,” I commented. “With the loss of Lord Bennet, they’ll have no swords, armors, or women to arm their selves with.” Lady Song said and wraps her hand around the waist of Queen Soyeon. I focused on the map on the table instead of them. “King Thelon will surely find ways to have what they need and since Lord Bennet is the last one,” Queen Soyeon removes the last statue on the map which made her point clearer. “What’s left is our motherland.” Lady Song quickly said. “Our main focus right now is having our people secured. Soosoo will be in charge of training the troops and you,” Soyeonnie pointed to Lady Song, which Lady Song winked to her and made her flustered before continuing. “You will be in charge of positioning, respectively the troops. That is all.” Soyeonnie cleared her throat and quickly left her chamber.

“Is that too much?” Lady Song asks, surprisingly. “Well, you didn’t see each other for a month. Maybe she was flustered too much.” I said while nodding.

“Wow. I made the queen blush.” She laughed and I joined her.


	2. SECTION II; COUNCIL MEETING

**Queen Jeon Soyeon**

Waking up with the loud noise of the morning horn, I groan as I try to be fully awake. Feeling a heavy thing up on my chest, I jolted up.

“More drinks!” Yuqi shouted sleepily with only the sheets covering her body. I gasp and looked around only to be confronted with 3 women on my table still asleep, 4 women wrap in each others’ arm on the floor still asleep too.

“What happened?” I whispered. “No, no. Don’t tell me...” I paused and quickly shake the woman on my bed. “What the hell happened?” I ask her when I saw her opening her eyes. “What?” Yuqi replied. She pulled me in closer to her and our face only a few inches apart. “Just lay with me. It’s too early, love.” She said with her eyes closed. My heart beats faster with her words. I wanted to do it; I wanted to just lay there in her arms. I couldn’t. Instead, I kissed her forehead and left.

“Good morning, your majesty.” I saw a fully armored Soojin grinning at me. “Not a word.” I glared at her and hurriedly walked to my chambers. As I lay down on my bed, I release a big sigh. “Hopefully no one remembered and no one will talk,” I shouted in embarrassment.

“Good morning my Queen,” Ada, my Maid of Honor entered and smiled at me. “I take it you had a good time that you woke up feeling embarrassed?” She asks, preparing my bath. “What happened there last night Ada?” I said not bothered of getting up on my bed. “Looks like you forgot the events from last night.” She responded. I just ignored her statement and got up, entering the warm bath I felt relaxed. “Grand mistress Song Yuqi was about to leave you here in your chamber but you wanted to come in her chambers. You were so drunk that you started showing off your rap skill in the Grand Mistress’ chamber.” Ada giggled. “Did I do something more stupid than that?” I played with the water. “Well, you had fun. Danced a lot with the Grand Mistress and really drank lots of wine and rum.” Ada complimented. “I really hope the others won’t mention what happened last night.” I tried not to sound desperate. “The only thing they’ll be saying is they had a great time with the Queen last night,” Ada said, helping me with my clothes. “Just, you know, the Queen must act above all and not like the others.” I looked at the mirror, sighing a breath of relief. “My Queen, everyone had a fun time last night. They’ll love you more for it.” Ada put the crown on my head and smiled at me. I mouthed ‘Thank you’ and excited my chamber.

“My Queen,” Yuqi greeted and bowed. I cleared my throat as I took my seat at the council meeting. “What do we have for today?” I looked at the members of the councils. There are a total of 9 members of the council, divided by 3 branches of the crown. “We wouldn’t be much busy for today,” Chancellor Gouda said, standing up. The first branch is the Great Officers of the Crown. Consisting of The Grand Mistresses which are the supreme heads of various orders, chivalric orders such as military orders and dynastic orders of knighthood; Chancellor is the officer of knighthood who seals commissions, organize the plans, and solutions for the crown to approve, the last member is the Grand Mistress of the Hunt, responsible for the Royal Hunt, often overseeing the care of the Queen’s hunting dogs and other animals cared for under the Queen.

“The plan to train the troops and station them on various places of the motherland is ongoing as we speak,” Soojin stated. “Station them? What for?” Grand Pager Constance asks. “Before the knighthood defeated Lord Bennet, they’ve been giving the rebels armors, swords and women,” I paused, hearing gasping and having the council’s eyes and ears solely focused on me. “After Lord Bennet’s surrender, the only land left on having and swords and armors are ours. That’s why it is safe to keep the warriors on standby.” I looked at Yuqi. She’s been quiet and not flirty. Hell, I haven’t heard her laugh or say something stupid that will make me smile. No one said a word instead all the members of the council nodded.  
“Your highness,” The Grand Almoner an official distributor of Alms or the one who is in charge of the servants is part of the 2nd branch which is The Royal Pelf of the Crown, Agnes bowed down before continuing. “The servants are well taken care of. The new additions from Lord Bennet have already found new masters in our motherland and on the Trefoil Kingdom.” She smiled proudly as if she knew I would be intrigued by this kind of report. “Trefoil Kingdom? Why would they want more servants?” My eyebrows rose. “It’s their annual festival of the flowers,” Yuqi uttered and we locked eyes for a moment but she looked away fast.

“Even I am truly surprised when Grand Almoner Agnes has spoken to me about the servants,” Opulent Legal Tender Avoca said. Opulent Legal Tender is the 2nd member of the 2nd branch; she handles the money and the balance of the people in and out of Motherland. “This is a good chance to have the Trefoil Kingdom involve with us. The exchange of servant and gold is a great addition for the knights’ armory and swords to enhance.” Avoca suggested. “Just make sure the servants are in good hands. If they came from the motherland, they are still family and I don’t want my family to be hurt or have too much privilege.” I firmly said and both of them nodded. “Take my word for it, your highness.” Agnes smiled at me and I nodded.

The last branch of the crown is the Majestic Abet. They are the ones who handle the Royal servants. “The celebration last night was too pleasurable,” Majordomo Sabina emphasized ‘pleasurable’ and eyed everyone in the room. I had my fair and share of wildness last night so I ‘ant denying any of that. Majordomo is a person who speaks, makes arrangements, or takes charge for another. Typically, the term refers to the highest person of the household staff, a head servant. “But it is worth celebrating. That’s for sure.” She eyed both Soojin and Yuqi, which both smiled shyly. “Forgive me, Majordomo. I’ll help with the cleaning then.” I assured her but Mesta intercepted. “Your grace, sorry to say this but Lord Jordan and his family is coming this Wednesday Holiday. Are we still the ones who will be in charge of the feast?” Stolnik Mesta looked at me. She is the 2nd member of Majestic Abet of the Crown; a person responsible for serving the Royal table, celebrations, etc.  
“Of course, I don’t see why you are not in charge of it,” I replied. She sighs a relief before speaking. “Thank you, my Queen. With a few delays of the celebration last night, we might’ve ruined your trust in us for delivering a perfect celebration.” Mesta shyly said. I smiled at her and shook my head. “You did great work last night. We really enjoyed it as per Majordomo.” I laughed lightly and so did Mesta.

“The servants who work for the Crown are all in shape and motivation,” Constance said proudly. The Grand Pager, the head of the servants working for the crown, and she manage those servants who want to work for the crown. “That is great to hear. Hopefully, they enjoyed their selves last night as I ordered them to.” I grin widely. “If that’s all, the council meeting is now surcease.” I stood and they all bowed to me, a sign of the council meeting ends.

I rush back to my chamber to change my attire as I promise to the Majordomo, Sabina; I’ll help with the cleaning since most of the plants are established. “Where to my Queen?” Ada bowed and stood in front of me. “Tell me Ada, is the palace all cleaned up by now?” I ask. “Most part of the palace is cleaned up but the northern part where the knights’ room is yet to be cleaned because the servants are…” Ada stopped talking as if looking for the proper words to say. “It’s okay Ada. You swore an oath to be truthful to your queen.” I assured her. “The servants are tired and took a break. They’ve worked since the dawn and they haven’t had a proper break.” She looked down the instant she finished talking.

I went to my chamber’s window and from there I saw the servants are laughing while some of them are eating. Even though everyone from outside the motherland speaks gruesome about my attitude, I always have a soft spot for my people. I swear an oath to this crown that everything I decide is for the good of my people and knighthood of the motherland.

“Tell them, Ada, that Soyeon and not the Queen, will join them in cleaning the northern knights’ room.” I smiled at her. “But…” I cut her off. “If I found out they did not finish their break or quickly finished their foods, they will face the consequences. Quickly tell them that and I will be waiting for them in the room.” I nodded to her and quickly made my way to the knights’ room.

Before entering I hear loud grunting and sound of metal swords. “Wouldn’t you talk to the Queen?” Someone said. I didn’t want to interrupt and eavesdrops but the mention of the crown got me curious. “About what?” I heard the other person replied. I knew perfectly whose voice that is from. The first Grand Mistress of the knighthood, the woman whom I had laid my eyes on for such a long time and my long time best friend. “Lady Song Yuqi why can’t you just admit it?” The other person spoke again with anger. “Admit what?” Yuqi asks, puzzled in her tone.

“That you have feelings for the Queen Jeon Soyeon.” I froze with that statement.


	3. SECTION III; FEELINGS.

**Grand Mistress Song Yuqi.**

“That you have feelings for the Queen Jeon Soyeon,” Aldith stated. I held my sword more firmly. “She is The Queen, Aldith. Don’t be imprudent.” I stared at her, disbelief in my tone. “All the flirting is really obvious since you were both only parts of the Knighthood.” Aldith stared back at me, her body is readying for an attack. Just as expected, she swung her sword to my side which I quickly evaded and countered her shoulder but to my surprise, she reacted quickly and collided our swords. I smirked. “With your quick reaction, I don’t understand why you haven’t sliced through me yet.” She laughed at my words and put down her sword. “I may if you don’t admit your feelings and if you’re not our Grand Mistress who, may I say, killed a lot more than me and is more skilled than me.” I chuckled, removing my armor. 

Aldith is my sparring partner. Her swiftness and quick reaction is her pride in the battlefields. We aren’t friends at first because just like me, she dreamed of leading the motherland’s knighthood. We fought together in so many wars and swore to kill for the motherland. My weakness is her skill, just as her weakness is my skill. I confessed to her that I admired her skill and that I wanted her help in my weakness, which in return I would train her too. We came to an agreement and did our part until the day of the choosing of the 2nd Grand Mistress is held. We’re both contenders as expected, but only one will be chosen. The late Queen Albreda had chosen me for the fact that I can use both of my skills and brain to a battlefield. Funny because when that was announced, Aldith didn’t hate me or became bitter but instead she was happy and proud. 

“Just think about it okay? There’s nothing wrong with admitting it.” Aldith said and I nodded. She left the room and I was alone, with so many thoughts. The scenes from last night came flooding in. 

_**FLASHBACK**_ ;

_“Song Gogi!” Someone shouted and I quickly stood up from where I sat. “Who was that?” I ask everyone from my table. “Come on now Song Gogi,” Aldith teased me and everyone laughed. “Only The Queen calls you that.” She added. I glared at her and rushed to where the Queen is._

_“You called me, my Queen.” I bowed to her. “Enough with the formalities my Grand Mistress,” She chuckled, obviously drunk. “I command you to get me to my chamber.” She tried to stand and act strictly but failed miserably. “Right away, my Queen.” I help her in walking, putting her left hand on my shoulder and guided her where to walk. She was practically drooling when we were walking and I smiled. She was just too easy to get drunk, 4 cups of wine and rum, that'll be the result._

_When we were in front of her chamber, Ada her Maid Of Honor, help me with her. “No! This is not your chamber Song Gogi.” She said and she sat on the floor. “Your grace, we need to get you to the bed.” Ada tried to lift Soyeon off the floor but she only glared at her. “If I am not in the chamber of Grand Mistress Song Yuqi, you will both face the consequences of the Crown.” She declared. Ada and I looked at each other and internally agreed to follow the drunken Queen’s order. I lifted her up and quickly made my way to my chamber while closely followed._

_As we are close to my chamber, I heard loud sounds and laughter. “There they are!” Aldith smiled. “What are you doing here?” I ask her. “Since the Queen left everyone did too and we aren’t done yet so why not bring it up here. Right?” Everyone in the room shouted and laughed. “Give us some wine!” Soyeon shouted and jumped off me. Some were surprised to see her but Aldith quickly gave her the cup she was drinking. “The Queen also agreed. Hopefully, we weren’t stopping whatever you both planned.” Aldith winked at me and left. I groan in frustration upon seeing Soyeon drunk and everyone in here._

_“I’ve been practicing this so,” Soyeon cleared her throat and standing in my table. “Someone place a beat!” She shouted and someone quickly followed. “Yo, you got it? Don’t mess with me. Umm, I’m not finished. Ok, let’s go! Yeah L-O-V-E yeah L-O-V-E!” Everyone cheered her when she finished and you could see the happiness in her eyes. Every word she wrapped it with passion and integrity. Then and there, I adore her more as the Queen and loved her more as Jeon Soyeon._

**_FLASHBACK ENDS;_ **

That scene was the most memorable. It not just boosts the morale of the warriors there but certainly shows that she is not just the Queen but also a woman capable of singing and rapping. While thinking of that a smile was imprinted on my face. 

“Am I interrupting something Grand Mistress?” Someone entered the room. My heart dropped at the woman walking towards me. The Queen Jeon Soyeon, wearing a plain dress with an apron tangled around her waist. “You certainly did not, your Grace.” I bowed in front of her avoiding her eyes. “May I ask what brings you here?” I stuttered while asking her, the nervousness evident in my tone. “As I have said earlier in the council meeting, I will help with the cleaning because my word is my bond.” She flipped the dust off the table beside me and frowns. “Wow, it’s like this place isn’t used often.” She added. I nodded to her and got back to removing my armor. An awkward silence hovering around us, a first since we’ve been friends. Mostly when we’re together, even with Soojin around, we were always noisy, talking about everything that is alive and making fun of each other. 

“Listen Yuqi,” She pats my back. Her head looking down and her body looked smaller, a vulnerable side no one sees. “If something ever happened last night, I’m sorry. My head was just not in the place. I just have so many thoughts and with the—” I hugged her, tightly, as if it was my last time. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing happened last night. Just you being a drunken Queen.” I chuckled and saw her smile. I hold her chin to make her look at me, inches away from her lips. “Then why are you acting like this?” She asks but sounded like a pleading. It breaks my heart to be like this to her. I wanted to protect her and her reputation. I want to be able to keep serving the motherland and be by her side forever but sacrifices are bound to make. “I’m here alright? We can face it together.” Soyeon said, tears threatening to fall.

“I’m sorry to intrude my Queen and Grand Mistress,” Chancellor Gouda said, gasping for air. We distanced ourselves before facing her. “The wise men are here.” She continued. Soyeon and I shared a meaningful look. “What for?” I ask Gouda. 

“I’m afraid, it has begun.” Fear evident in her voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM DUMDi DUMDi MY DEAR NEVIES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE UPLOADED TOMORROW. INSTANTLY!!!!!


	4. SECTION IV; TREFOIL KINGDOM

**Princess Yoon Minnie.**

“How marvelous the flowers are!” I jolted at the sight of flowers hanging from the palace’s ceiling to the palace’s wall. “We are delighted to know you love them, Princess.” One of the people remarked and I smiled at him. “Do you think Princess Miyeon will also love the flowers?” The little boy behind me nudged my hand. “I am absolutely certain she’ll love it.” I lowered my head and poked his nose; he giggled in return then ran off to his parent. His parent smiled and kneeled to me when their son got to them.

It is time for the annual Flower Festival of the Kingdom Trefoil, which is the home of the glamorous, pleasing, and wonderful flowers from all the land. Every flower and plants came from the roots of our Kingdom. The people here are all sincere in doing and taking care of every flower and plant. Some stories say that some people here do have golden hands capable of not letting any plants or flowers perish. Even with the unpleasant weather, these kinds of people are able to grow and foster their plants and flowers.

“Princess Minnie!” Someone yelled. I promptly looked around to see whoever it is and to my surprise, it’s my dear sister. I ran towards her. “You look ravishing my sweet Cho Mi. Have you neglected that the festival is yet to happen later tonight?” I annoyed her. She slaps my hand. “Goodness, of course, no.” She giggled and it made me laugh. “I haven’t neglected it. I just wanted to dress like this to be equally wonderful with all the flowers that are decorated.” She winked at me. “You don’t have to my sweet sister. You are already stunning even if you just wear simple dresses.” I said with full of certainty.

There are no other words to even say when it comes to my older sister Miyeon’s beauty and elegance. Certainly, women and men in every kingdom will bow to her ethereal grace. We all have insecurities even the most beautiful human being that I’ve ever laid my eyes on, has one.

“Have you seen Princess Shuhua?” Miyeon asks, worriedly. “The last time I saw her was when we had breakfast all together,” I answered and called the Royal Guards. “Mic and Mac, kindly look for our sister Shuhua. She might’ve wandered off to someplace again.” The twin brothers nodded and left. They are ones who are in charge of keeping us safe ever since there were cases of some bandits raiding our humble Kingdom. We don’t promote violence here in the Kingdom Trefoil. We promote peace, trades, and festivals.

“Your grace,” Hamo greeted. He is accountable for our schedules and appearances in numerous villages in the Kingdom, in the name of the King. “Where to now Hamo?” I groan. It’s only been 2 hours since we’ve had the independence to assist or wonder in the Palace. I wanted to help the people on beautifying the Palace because they’ve always done a wonderful job on it. Making not only women flatter at the sight of the lovely flowers but also kids who enjoy the view and the smell it gives.

“I can sense the annoyance in there Princess Minnie, but I am only here to enlighten you both that all schedules around the Kingdom are forfeited due to some unknown matters.” He said and we both jumped in excitement. We have finally more time in the Palace now. Some Princesses are staying in the Palace to be protected, study about certain things and some marries other Prince to pledge their kingdoms together but in the Trefoil Kingdom, my father absolutely made sure that we can help not just the ones who regulate the villages but also the people in it. Get to know the people my father is ruling and report back to him to suggest what plans or solutions we may offer, that is if the matter is in the whole jurisdiction of the Kingdom. Me and my dear sister, Miyeon have been doing this work since we have come to the proper age. While my youngest sister, Shuhua, is set to join us this year.

“Thank you Hamo. We are delighted to know that we’re staying for a longer time here in the Palace but also feel sad for the villages that we wouldn’t see. We’ll prepare letters for the Lords to let them know how we’re disheartened in these sudden turn of events.” Miyeon recommended. “The letters are already done, my princesses. The only schedule you have left is enjoying tonight’s festival.” Hamo bid farewell and left us alone. We squealed again in excitement because, after 2 years of traveling and staying somewhere, we’re home again, together united.

“Where is that loud uproar coming from?” my father made his way to us accompanied by his guards. “Finally found it.” He smiled widely to us. We hugged him eagerly and lingered on his arms for a couple of minutes. “Where is the youngest?” He asks before letting us go. “Father!” Shuhua came running. She looked frighten and evidently still in shock. “What is it, child? What happened?” My father asked her, pulling her closer to him.

After some time of Princess Shuhua gasping for air, she spoke. “Their here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Grand Mistress Seo Soojin.**

“Grand Mistress Seo?” Ada called me upon arriving at my chamber. “Greetings,” I smiled at her. “You have been summoned by the Queen in the Council Room.” She said. “Urgently,” She added and took a step back. It sounded like a deep matter for me to be involved. 

Usually, whatever small the concern it may be, Queen Soyeon deals with it pretty certain and doesn’t require my advice. I’m really getting an unpleasant feeling on this one. While I approach the Council Room, there were men guarding it outside and in the room, a full compelling tension could be felt. 

“Grand Mistress Seo,” Lady Song acknowledged my presence. The tension became more intense as I saw the Wise Men. “May I ask what is so urgent?” I queried them. Just by seeing these three gentlemen here in our motherland are confusing. Whenever they are here, Trefoil Kingdom is in trouble. “We have traveled land and sea to get here to give you this message,” Ailwin spoke. “The Kingdom Trefoil is, on any circumstances, not safe as we speak,” Blacwin stated. “The peace of 2 Kingdoms is disrupted by an unknown force,” Herlewin added. 

“If that’s the case why come here?” I ask, confused. “Other than the fact that we are yet to discover the unknown force, the King is also humbly asking for your warriors' assistance on strengthening the Kingdom’s defense,” Ailwin stated. I looked at Queen Soyeon; she was deep in her thoughts. Clearly, she was thorn between 2 problems. The safety of our motherland and the oath her mother swore to the King of Trefoil Kingdom.

The late Queen Albreda ensured the trust and loyalty of the young Prince. They both agreed that when the young Prince reached a certain age and become the King; he will give the motherland to Queen Albreda and her people. The other part of the treaty is that when the Kingdom Trefoil asks for help, they will never withhold or choose to ignore it. The wise men are the only men allowed to the Androgyny Motherland. This is to ensure the women of the Androgyny Motherland back then until the Queen Albreda, trained and made women warriors competent of winning wars. 

“May I request a private audience from the Grand Mistresses before we decide?” Soyeon finally spoke. “Of course, my Queen.” The wise men kneeled and left the room. There was tension and neither of us is talking. “I think we can still do both,” Lady Song announced, earning disbelief on the Queen’s face. “How?” The Queen asks. “We’ll split our troops in half. The other half will come with us to the Trefoil Kingdom. The other will stay here protecting the Motherland.” Lady Song Yuqi said with confidence. “I don’t,” The Queen struggled to stand. I hurriedly gave her a chair so she could relax. “I don’t want to leave my people. What will happen if their Queen isn’t here to protect them if somehow the Rebels invade here? I don’t want that to happen.” She was shaking and rumbling and all though it was not her first time leaving the Motherland as Soyeon, it was her first as Queen Soyeon. She wasn’t just Soyeon who would only decide if she wants to do it or not but the Queen where she will put the safety of her people and the Motherland.

“Hey,” Lady Song Yuqi placed a hand on Soyeon’s hands. “We’re in this together. You’ll still do your duty as Queen even if you’re away. Have faith in our warriors. They have the duty and will to protect the Motherland. Leave the choosing of the warriors to us and do your part as the Queen.” She expressed it calmly. Soyeon gazed at Yuqi’s eyes for a moment before meeting mine. Lady Song was great at comforting and saying the right words when it is needed while I, at giving moral support. 

“Let them in.” The Queen ordered, I quickly obliged and called them. “We need to at least prepare everything.” Queen Soyeon stared at them blankly as if just not having her uneasiness taking over. She was back to normal; they were talking to the Queen who is rumored to have a merciless personality and known to be ruthless. “Of course, your Grace. We will escort you safely back to the Kingdom.” Blacwin assured and the Queen nodded. 

“You both know what to do. We shall leave at sundown so no one will know about our movement.” The Queen said and left. After we bowed to her, Lady Song stared at the Queen walking away from us. “Maybe I’ll tell her someday.” She murmured. “Lady Seo, we should split our troops. Evaluate on who should stay and who will come with us.” Lady Song suddenly became serious. “I will.” Is all I manage to say. We immediately went to our respective troops. 

“We have an important duty. Half of the troops will stay here guarding the crown and the people,” I informed those in front of me. They all looked puzzled with the sudden announcement. “Half of those will come with us in the Trefoil Kingdom.” Everyone now gathered in front of me. “What happened Grand Mistress Seo?” Someone questioned. “The Trefoil Kingdom is now under a threat. The threat we speak of isn’t known or yet to be found. Now, they want the assistance of the greatest warriors to guard and help their Kingdom together with protecting their princesses.” I eyed everyone. Just by their reaction, I can see that they understand the task. “The strongest ones are staying here. Guarding and protecting. The equally strongest ones are coming with me. So, ladies pack up.” I said to the women beside me, consisting of Beatriz, Basilea, Grecia, Lucia, Alina, and Mazelina. They all departed and I was left with the other 6 members of the troops. “The oath we all swore to the Crown will now, once again are, tested. As the 2nd head of this knighthood, I am deeply disappointed that I will not be joining you in protecting the Motherland but I am honored to know that the strongest in my troops are guarding it.” I looked at them blankly. They all nodded to me in. I left them, with a heavy heart, and hurriedly went to my chamber to prepare my things. 

While I was putting on the last of my armor, someone knocked on my door. I let out a sigh, “Come in.” I was surprised to see Ida walking in. I relaxed in my bed. “You agreed to come to the Trefoil Kingdom?” She asks, fiddling with her fingers. “As the 2nd Grand Mistress, I don’t have a choice.” I peered at her. “You have,” She took a seat beside me. “You can stay and help others to protect the motherland.” She added. “That sounds right but having the 2 Grand Mistresses together with the Queen is the most respectful thing to do,” I answered her. “I’m just afraid you will not come back.” Her voice cracked. There it is, her concern about me not coming home is triggered by the unexpected death of her sister. When Yuqi, Soyeon, and I aren’t together, Ida, her sister, and I are spending time together which made us heavenly close. “Ida,” I clasp our hands together and stared at her eyes. “I’ll come back. Alive and one piece.” She chuckled and hugged me tightly. 

“Grand Mistress?” Beatriz stood at the door. “Its time.” I nodded to her and she left. I looked at Ida before leaving. I don’t usually show vulnerability to others so I can look strong for them. Everyone was ready to leave outside. I mounted my saddled horse and joined Lady Song Yuqi together with the Queen and the Wise Men. “May the Gods bless us.” Queen Soyeon looked up and so did we. After a moment of silence, we went on. 

We’ve been traveling for a while now and while everyone was waiting to get to the Trefoil Kingdom, I was attentive in our surroundings. There was an abrupt movement of a bush. I ignored it because obviously the wind is at fault but it moved again. “Halt!” I shouted and jumped out on my horse. My troops knew what to do and followed me. I withdraw my sword and quietly strode towards the bush. It obviously stopped moving. In a swift move, I slash through the bush intentionally missing the person in it. As the bush was cut there was a person who promptly stood up. 

She had leaves on her head and a little scratch on her shoulders. I was stunned at the sight of her. She was relatively small and her body is delicately shaped; her face had remarkable cheeks completing her full lips. If she was a villager, her beauty was not the same with everyone she has seen. As I gazed longer, she had planned to run away but luckily Lucia grabbed her. 

“Stop!” One of the wise men sprints towards us. “Don’t hurt her. I beg you,” Herlewin pulled the lady with such beauty. “Why? She may be part of the rebels.” I firmly meant. “She’s not. She’s Princess Shuhua of Trefoil Kingdom.” We all fell quiet. 


	6. SECTION VI; WELCOME TO TREFOIL KINGDOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NA) Sorry for the loooong wait. Internet was hard to find. Here's a long update :')  
> (NA) You guys ready to see more SooShu moment? Because I am :')

**Princess Yeh Shuhua.**

I woke up feeling renewed and full of energy. “Rise and shine Princess!” Celestria, my maid of honor, made her way to open the curtains. Every time it opens I feel excited. The rays of the sun telling me to enjoy a brand new day and be adventurous until my heart’s content. “I don’t have to remind you what today is right?” She took a seat beside me while my eyes are closed; still feeling the warmth of the sun touching my skin is my favorite wake up call. “I remember Celestria.” I opened my eyes and smiled at her. 

How could one forget the Kingdom’s Festival? As someone who grew up in the Palace, I’m part of every occasion the kingdom is having. However small the occasion is, my father would still allow me to be part of it. After getting ready with the help of Celestria, I walked to the Dining Room. 

“There she is!” Someone squealed and hugged me. All I could do is grunt with the unexpected movement. “Can’t… breathe…” I said between my breaths. Finally, she let me go and I was gasping for air. “Oh my God Cho Mi, you almost killed her!” Someone butted in. I knew who these people are. The only ones who are equally loud, and equally hyper, the Puppy Sisters, as I would like to call them. 

After gasping for air, I faced them. My sisters Princess Miyeon and Princess Minnie, who reached the appropriate age, left the Palace to do their Royal Duties. “I thought you aren’t back until tonight?” I ask them to take a seat. “We miss you too our baby shu,” My older sister Miyeon said and pouted her lips. I looked at her with a disgusted look and turned to my other older sister Minnie. “Can’t a Princess come home early?” She kinked her eyebrows. I groan at her response. I forgot that I couldn’t get the right answer from these two. 

“What a sight to see early in the morning,” We all looked at the door. “Good morning my Princesses,” Our father, King Simon, entered. We all stood and kneeled to him. “When all of you were still kids, you would run to me now and hugged me.” He pouted his lips. I closed my eyes. The pout really runs in the family.

“Good morning dear Father, we indeed miss you.” Princess Miyeon hugged him. “Have you grown your beard again Father?” Princess Minnie joined their little reunion. “So it is obvious.” Our father chuckled and caressed his beard. I took my seat in the table and the Pages and the Pantler started putting foods in the table. “I am so delighted that both of you have come home earlier than tonight.” He smiled at them and I smiled too. 

I certainly miss their loud noises. The palace is too quiet with them not here. “We have visitors later. They are from Androgyny Motherland.” He sounded serious, I started eating my bread. “What are the knights going to do here father?” I ask, sounding too intrigued. “We just needed their help with something. Nothing serious that you should concern yourselves with. Go and eat a lot now.” He said and started to eat his food. I can feel when someone’s lying and I can feel it with my father. I should trust him because he is not just my father but the King. I shrugged it off and ate my food. 

“Where to princess?” Markus ask. After breakfast, I always go to Markus to borrow a horse. “Oh, you know Ku. Around the Palace grounds,” I winked at him as he gave me my favorite horse. “Just please don’t get caught. You might not ride with Haku anymore.” He pleaded. Haku is the name I gave my horse. I’ve fallen in love with this horse from the moment I laid my eyes on him. “I won’t Ku!” I saddled up on my horse and turned him to the direction I want. 

As always, we go fast. Haku doesn’t have problems in going fast for a while because he was in his youth. Every time we go this fast, I was feeling the air and just so free. We stop by a river and I let Haku drink water. 

I heard the movement of horses from the east. I tried to look at the banners but I was unable to and I am too far. I saddled on Haku again and quietly lead him nigher to the noises that were approaching. I left Haku on a tree, “Stay here and I’ll just look.” I whispered to him. I slowly moved from bushes to trees trying to look at them. 

“I don’t get why the King of Trefoil Kingdom suddenly wants our help.” Someone stated. “What? Don’t tell me you don’t know the vow Queen Albreda left to the King of Trefoil?” Someone ask disbelief in her tone. “I know that but why now? Their Kingdom is as peaceful as ever. They even let the bandits take whatever they like.” The lady answered her. As I make my way to the bush I stepped on a small branch of a tree and it made a creek sound. I stopped my breathing and movement when that happened. Thankfully they didn’t hear it or not cared enough to look at the bushes. “Lucky me then,” I murmured. 

I climbed up a tree full of leaves. “A perfect spot,” I grinned to myself and quietly made my way to it. I saw their banners and it is what I expected. “The knights from Androgyny Motherland,” I was in admiration. Their knights are what I read in books, armored with the finest metals, together with their swords, arrows, and shields; ready for battle. I somehow saw a glimpsed of Ailwin but I couldn’t clearly see if it’s him. I climbed down the tree and quietly sneak into the bushes. 

“Halt!” Someone shouted. I was terrified. I tried not to move and breathe but my body betrayed me and moved in the other bush. There was a sword slashed through the other bush which I was in early. I quickly stood up and earned a gasp from the others. The one who slashed through the bush eyed me. I was so scared that when she was too inattentive I tried to run away but someone harshly holds my shoulder, preventing me from moving.

“Stop!” I saw Herlewin ran towards us. “Don’t hurt her. I beg you,” He pulled me beside him. “Why? She may be part of the rebels.” The one who slashed the bush stated. “She’s not because she’s Princess Shuhua of Trefoil Kingdom.” There was distinct silence. 

“What is all the disruption about?” Someone asks. I turned to see who was asking and to my surprise, I released a sigh of relief. I felt happy seeing her face. “Princess Shuhua,” Queen Soyeon smiled to me and took off from her horse. “Soyeon!” I hugged her fast and felt my body relaxed. “It’s Queen Soyeon, lady.” Someone remarked. “It’s okay Soojin.” Soyeon and I stared at each other for a moment. We haven’t seen each other since the coronation of my father and that was too long ago but still the closeness we have didn’t fade or tinted by time. 

“This is an awkward place to catch up so we’ll let you carry on from where you’re headed and we’ll talk in the palace.” She said. “I was just trying to see who was coming,” I said with a whisper and a hint of shame. “Good thing it is us then if it were the bandits you’ll be held captive.” The woman named Soojin stared at me. I looked at her wondering what her problem is. “You should go back to the palace princess and tell them they have arrived,” Herlewin said. I nodded and went back to Haku. I groan with the humiliation I just did. 

After giving Haku back to Markus, the royal guard twins are in front of me. “Princess Shuhua,” Mic said. “Princess Minnie ordered us to find you and bring you to her.” Mac continued. “Where are they?” I hastily ask. “They are in the Palace garden as we speak,” Mic answered. Without thinking, I hurriedly ran to the garden. As I came close, I saw my father’s back. “Father!” I yelled. “What is it, child? What happened?” My father asks, pulling me closer to him and obviously frightened by the fact I was trembling. As I gathered enough air I said, “Their here.” 

“Are you certain child?” He asks. “I am, father. Soyeon is with them.” I answered him back. “Goodness child, you went out again with your horse.” He sighs. “We will talk again later. For now, get ready. We’ll be welcoming our guests.” We nodded to him and left. 

“We have prepared everything, Princess,” Celestria said when she saw me entering my chamber. “I met with them earlier,” I lay on my bed. “And? What do you have to say?” She sat beside me. “There’s this one woman who just emits bad energy towards me,” I whispered. “Well, I hear warriors are just like that.” Celestria pulled me so I can get up and change for my formal clothes. “Soyeon isn’t like that.” I pouted while Celestria braided some parts of my hair. “Didn’t you tell me Soyeon and you didn’t meet for a period of time now?” She eyed me in the large mirror. “I know. I just, I don’t know, hate the woman?” I remember the way her sword cut the bush in half. If I didn’t move, she would’ve killed me. “Princess, warriors are bound to give bad energies because it makes them strong so others wouldn’t hurt them.” Celestria smiled at me as she finished braiding my hair. 

The bells went ringing to signify the guests are here. “You look gorgeous Princess Shuhua.” Celestria showed me my reflection. Half of my hair is braided and half of it just hanging there and on top of my head is the Princess’ crown. I wore a long white dress, sewed with Bluebell like flowers signifying Loyalty, constancy, humility, and gratitude. I breathe in and out, as I calm myself. I followed Celestria to The Great Hall where we would meet the guests.

My older sisters are already there. Sitting beside my Father is Princess Miyeon, being the first child to be born. She wore a long white dress touching the ground, embroidered with Azalea flower signifying fragile, gratitude, passion, and temperance. Her hair was left at it is because her natural curls are complimenting her perfect face. She smiled at me when I took the seat beside my other older sister Princess Minnie. Next to Princess Miyeon is the second born, Princess Minnie wearing a long white dress too embroidered with Aster flower representing Symbol of love, daintiness, a talisman of love and trusting. Her naturally black hair is braided to side, perfecting her face. She held my hand, “You look stunning my dear Shuhua.” Princess Minnie winked at me and before I could return the compliment the Wise Men entered. 

“Your grace, princesses, may I present to you the Grand Mistresses and the Queen herself of the Androgyny Motherland,” Blacwin announced and three women walked towards us. Two of them wore a Helm, armor for the head, and are full-body armored. I recognize the helm of the other one; it was the one who slashed the bush earlier. The two of them removed their helm and together with their Queen, they kneeled in front of the King. 

“Rise,” He waved his hands to them. I now can see the face of the woman named Soojin. Her face radiates the authoritativeness she has; her eyes were wide, black and bold, a little mole was seen under her left eye, her wide cheekbones, a short pointed nose, and her beautifully crafted lips. As I memorized her perfect details, our eyes met for a moment. I couldn’t make my eyes turn away. There was just something in her that I would like to know more. Instead, she looked away when my father spoke with the sweetest tone, “Welcome to the Trefoil Kingdom, ladies.”


	7. SECTION VII; THE KING’S KEEP

**Grand Mistress Seo Soojin.**

“I am happy to have received a warm welcome, King Simon. But this is too much.” Queen Soyeon smiled lovingly. “Knowing you, I expected you to arrive a little later but my presumption has proven me wrong once again. Your mother was like a big sister to me, and you are a family.” The King said. 

They had a little more talk; I didn’t bother to hear everything. I just observed the surroundings, eyeing if there is any threat inside The Great Hall. While my eyes roam around the room, I distinguish the kind of villagers they have. Small, tiny, and every one of them has flowers. Even the kids and men, it really is a flower festival. 

The bells went ringing again. “That’s surprising. Perhaps we were waiting for another visitor?” King Simon murmured. The King made us follow him on the throne. Queen Soyeon knew exactly where we should stand and that is 2 stairs before the King and her Princesses. 

“Your Grace,” Ailwin spoke. “Who is it that came unannounced?” King Simon asks firmly. “It is I, the great King Robert and his Royal Family.” A man shouted as they are walking towards us. “If King Robert has the time to shout who he is then surely he has the time to send us an owl with a letter.” King Simon stood and faced the man who’s name is King Robert. They stood there, face to face as if waiting for the other to throw a punch. “Stop it,” A woman suddenly appeared beside them. “If you two want to duel, do it later for the whole kingdom to see.” Both Kings looked at her and the Kings chuckled at one another. 

“Aunt Monica!” The Princesses ran up to her. “That’s Queen Monica of Crepuscule Kingdom,” Grand Mistress Song Yuqi whispered to me. “She is the daughter of the late King Lucas of Trefoil Kingdom and sister of the late Queen Muriel, wife of King Simon.” I stared at Queen Monica again. Even though she is old, she still looks gorgeous, elegant, and magnificent. Truly a royal blood is seen to her.

“Queen Soyeon, I am happy to finally meet you. Owls with letters travel around fast,” Queen Monica stood in front of Queen Soyeon after talking to the Princesses. My instincts went wild and immediately hold on to my sword. “They are only words, your Grace. We are known for putting actions to what we do.” Queen Soyeon smiled widely and nodded to me, signaling that it is alright. “I presume these strong women are the Grand Mistresses?” Queen Monica made her way in front of Grand Mistress Yuqi before standing in front of me. “Your eyes and beauty remind me of someone dearly. I cannot remember who,” I just stared at her, wondering who that may be. 

“We shall now gather to my Keep to talk before the festival start.” King Simon announced. I ordered the knights to be on guard at the Great Hall. They obliged and stayed there while the army of men from the Crepuscule Kingdom guarded the outside of the Great Hall. The Kings and Queens gathered inside the King’s Keep. The princesses are ordered to help with the final preparations of the Festival. 

As we entered the King’s Keep, King Simon said, “You really should’ve informed me, Robert.” He sat on a chair in front of a large table with a map attached to it. “I heard that there was something with the Kingdom Trefoil and that you have asked assistance with the knights of Androgyny Motherland,” King Robert took a pause before continuing. “If assistance with combat that you are seeking, you should’ve asked me. No offense Queen Soyeon. I admire the resilience of your Knights.” I looked at Queen Soyeon and there she has a smirk flustered on her face. As if she was anticipating that King Robert would say those exact words. 

“None taking King Robert, my knights have battled and won several wars from the time since Androgyny Motherland was established. Surely within the 64 years, your warrior would’ve succeeded beyond our skills in that time.” Queen Soyeon replied with a hint of sarcasm. There it is the tough, ruthless Queen Soyeon, leaving no time burning those who look down on her people. 

“What it is really that you wanted help with King Simon?” Queen Soyeon asks with the coldness in her voice. “I’m afraid that the revels have started their move.” King Simon announced. 

With that statement, the entire room fell silent. Only the sounds of people chattering outside were heard, and the tension was building up. “Are you certain?” King Robert was the first to speak up. “There was word around town that a couple of unknown people were going in and out of a Presario Village, northern west from the Palace.” King Simon was keen on details. From the happy and peaceful King, we have seen earlier comes the serious and strict King. 

“Have the villagers saw what they were doing?” Queen Soyeon asked. Everyone in the room was curious and wanted more details. “No one has seen what they were doing.” King Simon answered immediately. “Maybe the villagers were already paid and just trying to intimidate you.” King Robert stood from his chair. “We should act quickly. Close the gates, scatter the guards, do not let any villagers come out of their homes until all the revels have been killed.” King Robert grew up in a time of war. His father, grandfather, great grandfather, and him all have one thing in common. They are hungry for violence. They would violently make their way in and say any rude remarks they have. 

“No. This is my Kingdom, Robert. I will not let the blood of my people go in vain.” King Simon calmly said. They are really nothing alike. Since the beginning of time, these Royal Families don’t have similarities but they only agree on one thing.

That is protecting their people. 

  
  


“No blood will be put in vain if you will start a war and end the foolishness of those revels. Barging in the Kingdoms whenever they want…” King Robert continued rambling. He was being calm down by his wife, Queen Monica; which she is also good at.

“I just need time. The reason why I needed your help,” King Simon looked at Queen Soyeon. “Is because of my children,” He looked at the map. “As you all are well informed, Princess Minnie and Miyeon came back from Michig Village. Southern east from here,” He moves the little statue on the map to the village he spoke of. 

“I still don’t understand why let your princesses do those hard works when they could just marry another prince from the Northern Palace and live a normal life.” King Robert spoke. “Those are their choice. Not mine. They are willing to help me govern and make the Kingdom more remarkable. That, I’m forever grateful.” King Simon spoke again, eyeing his majesty King Robert. 

“Going back, ever since I’ve heard about the move of the rebels, I feared their lives more than mine. I beg you, Queen Soyeon. Please, protect them and guard them while I go negotiate with the revels.” King Simon pleaded. Both Grand Mistress Song Yuqi and I were surprised. We both expected that we were going to war and lead but instead, we got that. 

“My Grand Mistresses will do everything in their power to make the princesses safe.” Queen Soyeon smiled at King Simon. “Thank you very much.” King Simon bowed to Queen Soyeon and continued on talking about something. I couldn’t hear it properly because I was lost in my own thoughts. 

My mother mentioned that some revels aren’t that dangerous and the reason they want to fight is that they want their rights back and be able to live in their land again. I wanted to believe her but with all the revels that we have faced. It is hard to really believe what my mother has said. 

“Grand Mistress Seo?” Queen Soyeon was now in front of me. While I was full of thoughts the meeting has already ended and all the Kings and Queens left but not Queen Soyeon and Grand Mistress Song Yuqi. 

“You don’t usually go out of your zone when surrounded by Kings and Queens. Are you alright?” Grand Mistress Song Yuqi commented. “I’m alright. The talk about the revels just hit a little too close to home.” I smiled at her. “I’m glad that you’re alright. You will be guarding King Simon’s youngest princess, Shuhua.” Queen Soyeon said. I groan at the mentioned name. 

“Isn’t that the same princess we met earlier? The one who is obviously loud and adventurous?” I questioned the Queen. “Yes. She’s a lovely child, don’t worry. You guys have different personalities too.” Queen Soyeon chuckled. I didn’t question her anymore. I know she trusts me enough to protect the young princess and I’ll do what she expects me to do. 

While walking out of the King’s Keep, we passed by a group of children playing with the flowers. There I saw Princess Shuhua, dancing around with the children on her head was a flower crown. When she stopped dancing, our eyes met. The same feeling I had earlier at the Great Hall, came rushing in. Princess Shuhua looked away and ran. I was stunned and followed her. When I got out of the Palace and into what appears to be a market place for flowers, I lost sight of her. 

“She’s going to be a handful,” I whispered before going back to the Great Hall. 


	8. SECTION VIII; THAT’S FOR YOU FIND OUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —  
> (A/N: this is just a filler update to the big happening. Really planned on putting the Festival here on this chapter but kinda don't lmao. Anyway, I'll update on again the next next day. Thank you all for 500+ reads!!!! This is my first fanfic to reach those numbers!!!!! Keep safe everyone xoxo)

  
**Princess Yeh** **Shuhua** **.**

“How could you father?!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. My father wanted a private meeting with his children, only to announce that from now on we will be observed by some warriors.

“You didn’t even ask if we were okay with them watching our every move, and really the warriors of Androgyny Motherland? This is preposterous!” I shouted again in frustration. If one thing is clear, that is my freedom. This is my last year living within the castle, living with my father and spending time with the people within this castle without someone on my tail and now they want someone to guard my every action? It’s as if time went fast forward.

“Shuhua, my child, listen to me first.” My father pleaded. I didn’t dare to listen instead I got up and went out. I couldn’t accept any of the reasons why my freedom is being snatched away from me. When I’m far enough, I saw the children playing in the fountain; they were all smiles and giggles.

“Princess Shu!” One of the children called me upon seeing me. I immediately smiled as I made my way to them. “We’re playing save the Princesses!” Luka, son of two of the most hardworking villagers I know ran up to while showing me his wooden sword. “You should join too Princess Shu!” Luna, Luka’s twin sister shouted to me while they were playing in the fountain. I giggled with the sight; 4 little girls were dancing and shouting calling for their knight in shining armor to save them from the raging water. I quickly jumped in the fountain making the water splash towards the children, which made them laughed out loud. We played and laughed and eventually we all got tired. Instead of resting peacefully and drying ourselves, I ordered Celestria to get some flowers so we could create flower crowns. Within a minute, my Maid of Honor came with bags full of flowers. The children squealed with the sight and they all started to create flower crowns.

“Princess Shu?” Someone called. I looked up and saw Luka hiding something behind his back. “Yes, Luka?” I smiled at him. He froze while staring. “Can I p-put this unto your head?” He said while stuttering. I nodded to him and felt the soft flower crown being put on my head. The little girls came to me and just complimented my crown and why it perfectly fits me. I smiled to all of them, “If you want a perfect crown you should copy my dance.” As I stand, I started to show them my movements, throwing my hands up and just swaying my hips to a beat inside my head. The children followed and we all just laughed with our dancing. When I closed my eyes and swayed slowly, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. When I opened my eyes, those piercing dark brown were the ones staring at me. Unknowingly trying to judge my actions, and maybe curious as to why a princess is playing with the children.

When I came to my senses, it hit me. I ran away from those pair of eyes and tried to hide in the deep corner of the castle, almost near the entrance of the flower marketplace. I took a peek at the entrance, there I saw her; sighing deeply and mumbling something to herself. I smiled. “Maybe I could have my freedom back considering she didn’t even found me.” I did a little victory dance. But my victorious moment got interrupted by a hand in my face.

“Greetings, Princess Shuhua. Allow me to introduce myself.” Her voice doesn’t remind of me someone nor anyone I have met earlier. Perhaps a newfound friend maybe? I hold her hand and she helped me stand, making me grab a glimpse of her face up close.

Not a newfound friend. I repeat not a newfound friend. I thought to myself upon fully seeing her.

“I am Grand Mistress Song Yuqi from the Androgyny Motherland, and it is an honor to meet you.” She bowed down. She was the same height as me with delicate features. Her beauty is close to a princess, one might even think she is if you see her close. I am finding it hard to believe that with this heavenly face, she is a ruthless warrior known to be Sonnet. Word travels far and wide that when you meet the Grand Mistress Song Yuqi from the Androgyny Motherland in a battlefield, she’ll hit you right in your weak spot and you’ll be tortured by her sword leaving a fourteen-line slash on every part of your body; marked by the warrior Sonnet. A description I got from the villagers.

“Princess? Are you all right?” She asks, snapping me back to reality. “Sorry, I zoned out by thinking about how the festival is going to be.” I smiled awkwardly. “Well, as for me, I am excited as to how your festival will be. Considering the fact that this is the first festival I’ll be having on your land.” She smiled at me. She is great at making little discussion and making the awkward atmosphere gone. “I’ll make sure that you’ll enjoy this festival, Grand Mistress,” I said proudly. “Call me Yuqi instead. We’ll be meeting a lot more often now.” I am now annoyed. She didn’t have to mention those. I didn’t say a word to her and just smiled expecting her to turn and leave me.

“If you think that it’s easy to get away from Grand Mistress Soojin, you’re a fool. She is one of the greatest warriors Androgyny Motherland has ever raised. Do you want to know what she is called by the other knights?” Yuqi stared at me and smirking, she leaned in close to my side whispering.

“That’s for you to find out.” After saying those words, she left. It made me curious and wanted to seek answers. I hurriedly run towards my chamber and saw Celestria preparing something.

“Princess Shu,” She bowed in front of me. “You’re just in time to try this gown.” She showed me a soft fabric white long gown lying on my bed. “Who gave this?” I ask Celestria. “The Prince of Crepuscule Kingdom, Aldred. He also left a note which reads,” She opens the note and started reading. “My dear Princess, when I saw this dress I can’t help but think of you. Your eyes that see wonders great and small and that body of yours which is perfectly crafted by the Gods solely for me. With this gift, I wish to have a splendid flower festival with you. Yours Truly, Aldred.” I can’t help but make my eyes roll and groan.

“Please don’t tell me my father already approved this,” I begged Celestria. “When the gown came, your father saw he was thrilled and immediately ordered the guards to deliver it to your chambers. He also noted to me that no matter what happens, you should wear it for the sake of appreciation to the Prince and also the King and Queen.” Celestria played with her fingers. Probably thinking it was her fault. “Looks like I don’t have a choice.” I sigh before contemplating whether to wear the gown or not but I know my father. He just wants peace, so I’ll give them peace. I decided to wear a gown and just ignore the prince for the whole evening.

When I was finished dressing up, the guards announced that the festival will start in a moment.

“What timing.” I thought. Celestria made the final touches on my hair and we went out. When I walked out of my chambers, I saw a knight whose back is faced to me and dressed with padded armor. When the door made a sound, the knight turned around, and there I saw her up close. 


End file.
